Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Movie
I have feeling that I will beat w:Wikipedia:Duke Nukem Forever twice on hard difficult level already when SEED movie come out :p . Kuruni 01:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Just asking. Someone just posted that the SEED movie will come out in December 2010, after Gundam 00. Is this true? I've been waiting for years. Thanks! Eric97861 05:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) New Mobile Weapons, Warships and Spacecraft Will there be any new mobile weapons, warships and spacecraft? --HarryAck 19:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The movie for all intents and purposes is dead because of multiple outside factors. Nothing's been heard of a SEED movie in years, so I would say noGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of, why do we even still have this page? It's nothing but speculation, and as you mentioned the movie is basically dead. —AscendedAlteran 03:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) SIGH You known...since Duke Nukem Forever got released, fans for all kind of "unreleased" product were given fault hope...Kuruni 18:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Do we still need this page? Just a personal opinion: to avoid any confusion that might be experienced by new Gundam fans, I think we should delete this page. This page can cause anxiety for those who await the publication of the movie, which required around 1000 years to be completed (in other words: THE PROJECT WAS CANCELLED ALTOGETHER)... Pronunciation (talk) 06:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Just two or three words here about the fact that this needs to be deleted. You'll all agree that this movie project is dead. So, IMO, everything from this article (sans the speculation) should be included in the SEED Destiny article in a "Movie sequel" subsection or something. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 03:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) * I say kill it with fire. Put a short description about this movie-that-never-be in Cosmic Era article should be enough. --My girlfriend is a loli. 04:41, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I suggest to wait till the end of seed destiny remaster. To see that a lot of seed models are about to be released lately and strike gundam's election as the main mobile suit in the latest gundam anime indicate that bandai is currently put a lot of favor over seed. Who knows that we'll see a big surprise at the end of seed destiny remaster... Pronunciation (talk) 05:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) * Funny, I think the fact that Strike is star in Gundam BF is the final nail on this coffin. If Gundam BF does well (and I really wish it), and Bandai want to sell more Strike variants, the wiser move would be crank out a Gundam BF spin-off while it's still a hot stuff, instead of reviving dead horse like SeeD movie. That being said, since this relic has been here for so long, I guess it won't hurt to leave it a little longer.--My girlfriend is a loli. 06:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) **It's settled, then. I remove the notice, for now. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 17:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *** Ahh, I think it's time to kill it with fire.--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:11, May 19, 2014 (UTC)